majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
There's No Place Like Home
Provenza faces possible permanent desk duty while the squad investigates the suspicious death of a loathsome ICE agent which brings them into contact with the residents of an ancient apartment complex nicknamed La Shangri-la. The Victim *Ed Dagby The Suspects *Agent Mark Evans *Vera Walker *Clayton Carter *Larry Murdoch *Howard Gray *Pauline Allen Evidence Closing the Case The residents of Shangri-La tell the squad their story about how Agent Evans, who the evidence points to being in league with Ed Dagby in the counterfeit luggage scheme having an argument and then finding Dagby dead soon after. Hobbs tells them that its enough to arrest Evans, but they won't get a deal until they can figure out how the allergic reaction that killed Dagby was caused. As Provenza points out they have five witnesses to the fact that Evans was there, Flynn arrives from having checked Evans' alibi and found that he told the truth when he said he wasn't at Shangri-La, he was actually at a kareoke competition where he sang Time of My Life. In order to prove the residents lies, the squad sets up a recreation of the scene. During the recreation, Julio goes to the balcony where Vera claims that she saw Evans smoking a cigar. Provenza removes her glasses as they were broken during the night of the murder and when its time, Flynn emerges on the balcony instead of Julio. Vera identifies Flynn as Julio, proving that she couldn't have seen Evans and was lying. Flynn then announces the residents arrest for murder one. Tao searches the will of Norman Dagby, Ed's uncle who had owned the Shangri-La until his death and finds he left it to the residents of the apartment complex. However, he referred to them as his family which they are not so Ed Dagby was able to use that to contest the will and gain ownership for himself. He then began harassing the residents to try to force them to move out so he could sell the complex to a developer for a lot of money. With Ed dead, the residents stand to inherit the property as they were originally supposed to, giving them a motive for murder beyond Dagby's harassment of them. As the squad wonders how they pulled the murder off, Morales arrives with answers: Dagby had a nut allergy and he ate a brownie that was made with peanut oil, almond milk and frangelica which would've been enough to trigger the allergic reaction and kill him if left untreated. Morales also found proof that the residents knew of the allergy: a 911 call from three months before where Dagby had an allergic reaction to Chex Mix and the residents called panicked about it. That time the paramedics were able to save him with epinephrine. Along with this, the police search the complex and discover the remaining brownies from the batch used to kill Dagby in Vera and Pauline's apartment. As they can't prove who fed Ed the brownie, Raydor decides to make a deal instead: in exchange for pleading guilty to manslaughter, giving up the Shangri-La to the Children's Hospital, testifying in the counterfeit luggage case and a sentence of two years house arrest and nine years probation, the residents explain how they committed the murder. It turns out Larry cut the breaks of Dagby's car as a backup plan, Pauline greased the top step of the stairs to his apartment and caused him to suffer a nasty fall as well as helping make the brownies, Clayton bought the ingredients and suggested the frangelica icing, Vera made the brownies and put them out where Dagby could find them and Howard purposefully failed to call 911 and made it look like a suicide. The judge accepts the plea deal though he is left stunned by what the residents of the Shangri-La did. The squad turns over their evidence in the counterfeit luggage case to the FBI and leaves them to deal with Agent Evans and his illegal activities. Cast *Tim Conway as Howard Gray *Paul Dooley as Larry Murdoch *Ron Glass as Clayton Carter *Doris Roberts as Vera Walker *Marion Ross as Pauline Allen *Paul McCrane as ICE Agent Mark Evans *Kathe Mazur as DDA Andrea Hobbs *Steve Tom as Judge Craig Richwood *Madison McLaughlin as Kris Slater Locations Episode Notes * Marion Ross (84) starred as Marion Cunningham (Mrs. C) in the ABC TV series Happy Days, which ran from 1975 to 1984. *'Ron Glass' (68) starred as Sgt. Ron Harris on the ABC comedy Barney Miller, which ran from 1975 to 1982. * Tim Conway (79) co-starred in the Carol Burnett Show from 1975 to 1980, and has appeared in numerous comedy films and television shows. * Doris Roberts (87) and Paul Dooley (85) have long television and film careers. Roberts is best known for her role as secretary Mildred Krebs in Remington Steele, and Dooley appeared in the 80's film Sixteen Candles. Trivia *During the credits a scene of Agent Evans dancing to Time of My Life is shown rather than the regular credits. The song is most famously known from the movie Dirty Dancing. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes